The National Caries Program has substantial interest in identifying, testing and promoting the use of safe non-cariogenic sweetening agents. To this end a number of compounds have been investigated. Aspartame, (provided by G.D. Searle) an intensely sweet substance composed of two amino acids (aspartic and glutamic), has been found to be non-cariogenic when added to the diet of rodents. It does not possess cariostatic properties. Another series of agents provided by industry are also being investigated.